She's Mine
by Romantic Silence
Summary: For once, Harry will be selfish and take what is rightfully his.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: Hello all! I have another short one-shot for everyone to read. It can be construed as a little dark, but I like to think that this is a moment where Harry finally decides to be a little... _selfish_. God knows he deserves it. Also, this isn't Ron-bashing. Do not think that I am unnecessarily attacking the character's character!

* * *

><p><strong>She's Mine<strong>

**by Romantic Silence**

The way Ron leered at her from afar made the blood within him boil. The intense feeling was something Harry had never experienced before. However, he knew it was something similar to the emotions he felt when he was younger whenever he witnessed Dudley getting a new toy. Like his eyes, Harry was green with absolute envy whenever Ron looked at their bushy-haired best friend for far too long than normal. He loathed watching Ron stare at Hermione with such longing.

Ron wanted Hermione. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to marry her. Harry saw his feelings were genuine despite the immaturity his actions suggest. Harry could not blame Ron for developing attraction to Hermione. What boy wouldn't? Hermione was warm, caring, and sweet. Sure, she was a bit naggy and she had the tendency to be a little bossy, but her every action was always laced with worry and care for others rather than the need to show herself superior. It helped that Hermione was growing to become a very beautiful young woman. It was something Harry had noticed since their Third Year.

Unfortunately for Ron, any attempts to woo her would be futile. His actions would be rebuffed. Harry could see that Hermione reciprocated his feelings. He could see that budding seed of love that was sown between them. However, that seed would never blossom into becoming what it could truly be. His presence alone was like a towering oak, dousing the seed of their love with shadows, gleefully soaking up the nectar of the sun's rays. They would not grow so long as he was present.

Hermione was and would always be his. That fact was certain.

Harry simply needed to wait until the right moment. He needed to wait until Ron messed up once again. It would be Ron's actions that would lead Harry to Hermione's heart. Perhaps this could have all been avoided if he had shown interest in Hermione, but he had taken that for granted. He had taken many things for granted. Sirius was dead, his body cold in the abyssal grave beyond the veil. Harry was destined to die at the hands of his nemesis. There was nothing left to do but make the remaining months or days of his life be something he would truly enjoy. He do whatever he wanted. What he wanted was, of course, Hermione.

Finally, the day came when Ron had the misfortune of simply being himself. Harry wondered what he would accomplish by chasing after Lavender. It was foolish of him to believe that he needed to take that step into warranting Hermione's attention. That decision would cost Ron the greatest woman he could ever have been with. Harry had been given the chance to slither into forefront Hermione's heart. He would then gladly take it underneath his nose, without him being the wiser.

Harry followed after Hermione, escaping the lions' den as they cheered for their sports hero. Her gait was long and swift, making it difficult for Harry to catch up. Fortunately, he had grown since the summer began and he was easily able to watch her enter an empty classroom nearby. Harry entered the room where she would lick her emotional wounds. It would be him that would help her get through this ordeal and finally lay claim to what was rightfully his. It was only appropriate that he would be selfish, just this once.

His steps drew her attention. Hermione whipped around, her wand drawn as she gazed at her raven-haired friend. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She asked, "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." Harry replied, his face passive and neutral. "I was worried." He truly was.

"Oh. I'm... I'm fine." Hermione lied, lowering her wand. "I just need a few minutes alone."

He smiled at her affectionately, edging closer. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her into a warm and loving embrace. "Everything is going to be alright, Hermione." He told her, referring to the event she had witnessed. "I'm here for you."

"Even... even after I... I... nagged you about that potions book?" Hermione stammered, no doubt surprised by the sudden display of affection he presented her.

Harry pulled apart, but kept his hands on her shoulder. He lowered his gaze, meeting her eyes. "Of course. You're my best friend."

Hermione sniffed, pushing herself closer as she encircled her arms around his neck. "You're so good to me, Harry."

He smiled at her, their eyes never leaving each others'. Harry felt himself being drawn in, too tantalized by the curious and loving look she had for him. He had always known that deep within Hermione, there was an attraction for him that was simmering beneath the surface. It would only one action that would significantly unleash the storm of feelings that laid within. Harry held the key that would unlock it.

"Harry?" She called his name inquisitively.

With a smoldering look, Harry dipped down and rested his forehead against hers. "Shh." He shushed quietly. "I have _always_ wanted to do this."

"What -"

Hermione was immediately silenced as Harry dipped his head forward and kissed her. It was not long before Hermione lost herself in the kiss and reciprocated. She let out a moan of pleasure, allowing Harry the opportunity to slip into her. They battled for dominance, attempting to outdo the other based on whoever created the most ecstasy. Harry was intoxicated by the very essence of the young woman in front of him. His conscious mind ceased activity and his instincts took control. Their passionate embrace became more fervent, enthralling the two teens the likes of which the two have never felt before.

Harry's hands began to roam, entering the territory beneath her shirt. As his fingers brush against her naked flesh, he could feel Hermione shivering from his touch alone. Her breathing became more and more erratic as his digits moved upward. A sensual moan erupted from her throat as he gently squeezed one of her breasts. He himself nearly gasped as he felt Hermione reaching into his pants and groping him in the area just above his boxers. Harry found that he absolutely enjoyed Hermione touching him.

Unfortunately, all good things came to an end when suddenly, the door of the classroom abruptly opened. The sound of giggling was heard from the threshold and Harry disengaged himself from Hermione. He soon realized that in his euphoria, he had lifted Hermione up onto one of the desks, her legs slightly spread apart and wrapped around him. Her face turned red, blushing as she realized what was happening. Harry, annoyed, glared at whomever interrupted their tryst.

"Oops," Lavender giggled. "Looks like this one isn't empty."

Behind her emerged Ron, grinning from ear to ear. However, that smile faded as his eyes settled onto the compromising position Harry and Hermione were in. His face turned irate and grew red. In turn, Harry simply smiled at him, lifting his finger up to his lips. Amidst it all, their eyes met, emerald meeting cerulean. With only a single glance, Ron was told everything that had transpired.

Hermione would never have been Ron's. Even if he had succeeded in forming a relationship with her, Harry knew he would always be an obstacle in the way. It would never be Ron that Hermione would turn to for comfort. It would never be Ron that Hermione would rely on for _anything_. It would never be Ron that Hermione would grow intimately close with. There was never anything for Ron to take but the illusion of the young woman loving him and him alone. Harry Potter would always have Hermione Granger. He had her mind and he had her soul. It was only natural that he would have her heart.

With a final smirk, Harry mouthed the words that Ron had always dreaded to hear.

_She's mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword<strong>: Well, what do you think? Personally, what I enjoyed writing the most was how sly Harry can be if he ever wants to. I have a penchant for writing a very cunning Harry Potter and this demonstrates that there isn't just the heart of a Gryffindor in him. There is also a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, and a Slytherin residing within him! In a way, I almost feel bad for Ron.


End file.
